The use of computers and computer-related accessories is a common occurrence in offices today. The office worker sits at a computer work station having a desk with a personal computer resting thereon. Input is provided to the computer by means of a keyboard and a computer mouse. A work surface crowded with papers and tangled cords can be the result. Frequent use of a computer mouse, by moving the mouse in a wide range of positions, can cause problems with the tangling of the connecting electric cord between the computer mouse and the computer. Additionally, a tangled cord reduces the mobility and range of the computer mouse. The user is required to stop working, untangle the mouse cord, then resume working. Additionally, computer-related accessories are subject to thievery. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device that holds and supports a flexible electrical cord in such a manner to prevent tangling of the cord, be it attached to a computer mouse, track balls, graphics scanners, computer game joy sticks, or other device having an electrical cord, and provides means for securing the associated device or accessory to the work station.